The T A N G Y War
The Great T A N G Y War was a major historical event. It all started in 2000 BC when S W E E T was walking in the woods with her older sister B I T T E R. They were telling jokes and stories to each other as they hiked deeper and deeper into the woods. However, B I T T E R soon realized that they had gone too far into the woods, and they were lost. "Sweet?" said B I T T E R nervously. "Yeah?" replied S W E E T., I think we're lost.." said B I T T E R. "WHAT?! WE CAN'T BE LOST! WE'RE NEVER GONNA COME OUT ALIVE!!" wailed S W E E T. B I T T E R was going to say something, but she paused when she heard footsteps. "Sweet? Do you hear that?" wondered B I T T E R. "That sounds like... FOOTSTEPS! OH NOOOO!" cried S W E E T. "Shh! We need to be quiet! Who knows what kind of threat this person poses?" whispered B I T T E R. Unfortunately, she was right. They ducked behind a bush and saw a very dreadful sight. It was the evil B L A N D! In her hand, she was holding a big bottle of Mild Bobby Sauce, and she was looking around the area, searching for a victim. "IS THAT BLAND?!" asked S W E E T. "I think it is.." answered B I T T E R. "B-but! I thought she was just a legend!" replied S W E E T. "Me too.. but I guess not." said B I T T E R. B L A N D approached the bush that they were hiding in. "Sis, I'm scared!" whimpered S W E E T. "I am too," said B I T T E R. B L A N D then squirted Mild Bobby Sauce on the bush, causing it to shrivel up and die due to overexposure to blandness, and revealing B I T T E R and S W E E T's hiding spot. "MWAHAHAHAHA! Are those T A N G I E S? Well, prepare to be captured!" cackled B L A N D. "Gosh, she can't even come up with her own evil laugh." muttered B I T T E R. "What do we do?" asked S W E E T." B L A N D pulled out her Bobby sauce again, this time she pointed the bottle at S W E E T and B I T T E R. "Sweet! Run!" yelled B I T T E R. "But what about you?" asked S W E E T. "Don't worry.. I'll deal with her. But all you need to do is go home, okay?" ordered B I T T E R. S W E E T reluctantly nodded and ran through the woods. "Aww, how nice of you. Too bad you'll never see your sister again!" bellowed B L A N D as she squirted the Mild sauce at B I T T E R. The sauce then hardened and turned into a cage. "Let me out of here!" screamed B I T T E R. "You ''really ''think I'm gonna do that?" asked B L A N D sarcastically as she dragged the cage into her evil lair. Meanwhile, S W E E T was telling her mother, B I T T E R S W E E T what happened. "WHAT?! We need to rescue her immediately!" declared B I T T E R S W E E T. "But how?" questioned S W E E T. "We'll ask the queen to send the miliT A N G Y troops on a mission to find her!" said B I T T E R S W E E T. And sure enough, that's what they did. The miliT A N G Y troops found B L A N D's lair after a couple of hours of wandering through the forest. They demanded that B L A N D should release B I T T E R, however, she refused and sent her own troops to chase the miliT A N G Y out of the forest. However, the miliT A N G Y stood their ground and battled against B L A N D. The battle lasted for days, however, on the 6th day of the war, one brave T A N G Y squirted T A N G Y Sponge Sauce in B L A N D's eye, and killed her. B I T T E R was released and reunited with her sister and mom. This was known as The Great T A N G Y war, and it went down in T A N G Y history as one of the most epik wars of all time! Category:History